


Para ser sexy

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi respuesta al prompt "Sam trata de enseñar a los chicos de New Directions a sacar su sex appeal... Y Kurt necesita clases privadas" de la comunidad glee-esp de LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para ser sexy

-Mira, tienes que hacerlo así. Con fuerza pero sintiendo la música, déjate llevar pero no tanto....

 

Las instrucciones de Sam no tenían sentido aun si Kurt realmente les pusiera atención. Desde el principio sabía que sería un mal maestro si trataba de explicar lo que hacía. No tenía la facilidad de enseñar la teoría... pero la práctica se le daba muy bien.

 _Demasiado_ bien.

 

Llevaban rato practicando en la ahora vacía sala del club del coro. Aunque todos los chicos habían insistido en tomar clases con Sam, al final sólo Kurt quedaba. Los demás se habían sentido incómodos cuando vieron de cerca los pasos sexis y rápidamente salieron con malas excusas.

Pero no Kurt. Por suerte Blaine no estaba y debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Estaba decidido a aprender a ser sexy. En verdad se había esforzado para concentrarse en practicar los movimientos y aun así, cada vez estaba más claro que no podía seguir. Los pasos de Sam lo desconcentraban por completo. No podía quitarle la vista de encima y no precisamente por el deseo de copiarlos...

 

-Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. Te ves muy agitado y necesitas un descanso-sonrío Sam al tiempo que salía de la sala.-Luego continuamos, ¿sí?

 

Kurt tragó saliva por enésima vez y reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos.

Sí, necesitaba un descanso. Aunque primero era más urgente un baño... un buen baño de agua fría.


End file.
